Weak and Powerless
by gingerfishlover280
Summary: A REXSH Crossover. BirkinXWesker; ValtielXPyramid Head. Don't read if you don't like.
1. Desperate and Ravenous

Disclaimer: This is not canon, in anyway shape or form. It's just a conversation between me and a friend. There will be funny parts, really ridiculous, sad, and serious parts. All characters copyright their respective owners. Song lyrics copyright A Perfect Circle. (lyrics in italics)

"Are you seriously reading that?" The executioner, deemed Pyramid Head by his friends, grabbed the book out of Valtiel's hands as he read the cover. "Twilight? You're really reading that gay crap?"

"Gay?" The other hissed. He had part of his mask torn off to reveal his mouth. "It's beautiful literature, Pyr!"

"Maybe if you're a whiny teenage-"

A third monster growled at the two fighting on their bunk beds, stopping the other's insult.. The Butcher rolled over on his slightly too-small twin bed and growled. How was it that these idiots were part of this town's religion, and he was just some dumb tormentor created by that hick, Travis? If it wasn't for the fact that the town owned them, he would've have killed his dumb roommates by now. The Red Pyramid Thing was alright, but Valtiel needed help. Serious help. That idiot angel-

He was interrupted by a loud thump as he saw the two now wrestling on the bed. Val was hissing like a cat as the other roared under that helmet. It was bound to be a long day.

"You're interested in helping us with this…world domination thing?" Vincent sat in front of the computer as he talked to the strange man on the screen. Walter Sullivan sat unappreciatively next to him.

"Yes. We here at Umbrella Pharmaceuticals would love to see these, monsters you speak of." Albert Wesker leaned in to the cheap webcam sitting on his monitor. "We will arrive very soon." There was a click as the monitor shut off.

"Wait!" Vincent was too late. "Damn."

"This will not turn out well." The man next to him purred in his strange voice. Vincent just stormed out as he awaited the new guests.

_Desperate and ravenous..._


	2. Such a lovely color for you

Disclaimer: This is not canon, in anyway shape or form. It's just a conversation between me and a friend. There will be funny parts, really ridiculous, sad, and serious parts. All characters copyright their respective owners. Lyrics copyright A Perfect Circle. (Lyrics in italics)

"I'm surprised you got here," Vincent chimed at the emotionless freak of a man named Albert Wesker. He didn't flinch as he hid behind those dark shades. They kept walking down the hallway at a fast pace because of him.

"We came in by helicopter." The scrawny scientist William Birkin explained, hurrying to keep in step with Wesker. "We were warned about the roads caving in."

"These… special monsters you spoke of…." Wesker's silky voice finally broke the silence minutes later.

"Right here." Vincent threw open the door to reveal one skinny faceless monster trying desperately to bring another larger one with a pyramid helmet to the ground. Vincent gulped and looked at Wesker, who had a small smile of amusement on his face. It was followed by a chuckle as he entered the room.

"These?" As he spoke, the smaller monster's head violently twitched and he shrieked before jumping onto the wall. "They seem like a couple of damn imbeciles." He then heard someone clap and turned to see a third monster looking at a magazine in the corner. He seemed to nod towards Wesker.

"No! You see, the Red Pyramid Thing is our executioner. And Valtiel…he…well… we're really not sure. But he's an angel!" Vincent defended.

"He turns valves…" Walter spoke behind them. "And we don't even know why. He's very disappointing."

"Don't say that!"

"Father Vincent, they can't speak. They obviously don't have feelings." The killer chuckled and he saw Birkin shiver slightly, as if he could tell that there was something wrong in what Walter was saying.

"With the T-virus…" Wesker began to walk out of the room. "I'm sure they'll make a great addition to our BOWs." The door shut behind them as they left, leaving only an eerie silence until someone broke it.

"Virus?" Pyramid Head's voice echoed in the helmet. "Who was that?" He saw Valtiel began to crawl after them, but grabbed him. "Hey! Walter's right. You can't fight, and I'm not listening to Alessa bitch if you get killed!"

"Don't you pay attention?" Valtiel barked. "Those valves… Those valves bring the Otherworld."

"Bullshit coincidence. And you resurrect people. If they find that out, they might experiment on you or some shit. Didn't you see that weird scientist guy?" Valtiel ignored him and began to crawl out the door. "Hey!" Pyramid Head growled and grabbed a nearby spear. "Fuck…"

_Call it aftermath she's turning blue,_

_Such a lovely color for you..._


	3. Go back to sleep

Disclaimer: This is not canon, in anyway shape or form. It's just a conversation between me and a friend. There will be funny parts, really ridiculous, sad, and serious parts. All characters copyright their respective owners. Lyrics copyright A Perfect Circle. (Lyrics in italics)

"You're really doing this?" Pyramid Head whined at his friend as he kept growling angrily at the rust on the walls. He'd worked so hard to keep this place clean. "Are you…are you retarded?"

"Oh, Pyr…" Valtiel cooed as he suddenly turned around and shoved his hand under the taller monster's helmet and pressed a finger to his lips. Pyr backed away in shock as he growled warningly. "You think I'll just sit here and let them take us?"

"You gonna throw a valve at them? Clean them?" Valtiel pulled on the other's lip, causing him to bite him. Val hissed and jerked his hand back, cursing.

"Were you planning on raping them?" He barked back. Much to his surprise, Pyr looked down, as if he were offended by the comment. "Well?"

"They'll just kill you."

"Oh, I forgot you cared so much!" Valtiel growled, spinning around and kicking Pyr in the leg. The other creature just looked at where the other had kicked him, because he hadn't really felt it.

"Like I said… you're an eas-"Pyr was cut off as he felt breath on his lips. They were suddenly captured by another's as he stumbled backwards. Valtiel had sneaked under his helmet, and now he was kissing him? He grabbed the so-called angel and threw him out from under his helmet. Valtiel hit the ground with a whimper and looked up at his friend. Even through Val's seemingly flesh mask, the other could tell he was hurt. His lips curled into a frown as he stood, dusting himself off. The executioner began to speak, but fell silent. He looked away as he saw a streak of blood running down from where Val's bottom eyelid would be and it fell from his chin. He watched as the other climbed onto the ceiling, head now twitching violently from anger, and he scurried away. Pyr looked down as he suddenly saw a blackened rose growing from the small speck of blood. He understood now.

Valtiel created life, and he took it away.

Disclaimer: This is not canon, in anyway shape or form. It's just a conversation between me and a friend. There will be funny parts, really ridiculous, sad, and serious parts. All characters copyright their respective owners.

Valtiel flung the various furniture pieces in the doctor's office around. He hated Alchemilla hospital, but it was one of the few places that the Red Pyramid Thing didn't enter often. The nurses weren't hot enough for him, at least, not the ones that he could see. Valtiel hid the others for one reason…

Heather.

They reminded him of Heather. His long lost love. Well, he loved her, and that's all that mattered. He put his head against the grimy, blood-stained wall and he closed his concealed eyes. His heart pounded in his chest and he sniffled and desperately tried to wipe the blood tears from his face. He remembered seeing Heather after Go had been born. He'd approached her. He's touched her face. And she shot him. She knew he was no threat, but she shot him and cackled. He had no idea what had caused her sudden madness, but he had laid there in the middle of the church the whole night.

He hadn't returned to that damned church since then. He'd heard from Father Vincent that Heather was running around with a bunch of Goth kids now. He suddenly slid down the grimy wall so he could sit as he reminisced on old memories. He was just thinking of Harry when he heard an all-too-familiar thump sound, followed by a sickening scrape of metal against metal. He turned his head as the sound got nearer, glaring at his –former- friend.

"What do you want?" He glanced up at the executioner, his mouth open in a blank expression. The other creature said nothing, but he leaned against the wall and slid down, just as Valtiel had done earlier. He suddenly removed his helmet, revealing a face that was exactly like Valtiel's. He had his mouth exposed, part of the flesh-mask bunched up around it. But you could see stitches that ran just above both of the creature's lips, preventing the mask from being lifted further. Val turned away, realizing he was staring at those lips. He saw a long black tongue flick around perfect white teeth. It was a miracle to them when Maria introduced them to toothpaste. They sat in silence for some long, agonizing moments until Valtiel suddenly saw the other shift. Then, before he could react, his lips were sealed by the larger man's. He pulled back slightly, only to have that strange tongue enter his mouth. He's never known why God had given him that tongue, unless she knew of his sexual tendencies. Or was it James' sick mind that had thought of it? Suddenly, he regained his senses and pushed the other off, scrambling to his feet in a huff.

"What the hell?" Pyr stood, towering over the small monster. "I thought that's what you wanted, pipsqueak!" Val shook his head at the other's strange slang, but also at what he was saying.

"I want a genuine kiss. Not pities fuck!"

"Maybe you need to lower your standards! Not a lot of chicks, or dudes, go for freaky, eyeless spider monkies." Pyr crossed his arms as a small gasp escaped Valtiel. As silence hung in the air between the two, a nurse was heard screeching from far away, but the two couldn't hear the radio static that accompanied it.

"I thought they couldn't feel, William." Wesker let his binoculars fall to his chest. "This is like a soap opera."

"Interesting," Birkin jotted down notes in his small book. He was determined to impress his old rival, now boss. "We could use that-"

"No, William. We can't. If they begin to get attached to their victims then they'll be worthless." He put the binoculars up to his eyes again.

"But we can't pass up strength like the Red Pyramid's!" Birkin protested. "If I could just infect him with G…"

"I really hope you meant the T-virus."

"…yes…of course, sir." The young scientist put his head on his hands glumly.

"Well?" Pyramid Head banged on the now locked front entrance. "What now?"

"I don't know, but I call the puzzles."

"Yeahsurewhatever." The creature leaned his Great Knife against the wall. "Come on Val, seriously. Can't you go through a vent or something?"

"Yeah, the spider monkey can fit through, but can the big red…poop…face…"

"Really, that's all you've got?" The other creature scoffed. "Come on, faggot. Let's go." He began to walk off as Valtiel trailed behind him on the ceiling.

"Stupid…Lint-licker."

_The evil ones_

_Don't love you, son_

_Go back to sleep_


	4. So glad to see you well

Disclaimer: This is not canon, in anyway shape or form. It's just a conversation between me and a friend. There will be funny parts, really ridiculous, sad, and serious parts. All characters copyright their respective owners.

"Ew!" Valtiel whined as he stepped on a very large bug. "Who made these monsters?" The Red Pyramid Thing just shrugged. Val growled and stopped as he began to furiously tap his foot. He heard a sigh breathed through the large metal helmet on the other creature as it turned, not as loud without his Great Knife.

"Can we just look for the damn exit in silence? Or will I have to choke you?" He watched a smile play on Val's lips, so he had to remind him just how human he really was. "Sure, you won't die, but the agony of losing your breath is still there. And I can break those bones, now that will take a while to heal." The angel's smile vanished and he stopped tapping his foot and just stood, waiting for his former friend to take a step. But just as the executioner was about to move, he felt a sharp, but small pain in his arm. The last thing he saw was a dart hitting Valtiel in his arm as well before he hit the ground.

Valtiel opened his eyes to a very bright room. The place was white like Heaven, but he could tell he was really in the depths of Hell. Various intimidating science equipment littered the room, and he suddenly realized that he was strapped to a hospital gurney. Fear raced up his spine and his head began to twitch violently, resembling a seizure. A dark, sick, chuckle came from above him and he ceased his twitching to see who was mocking his situation.

"Is that your ability?" The scientist with the shades towered above him, a twisted grin on his face. "Seizures?" Val froze except for his chest that rose and fell quickly and heavily in fear. A hiss escaped his lips, a sign that he was losing control. He watched as the man began to draw liquid into a long syringe with an intimidating needle. The metal shone before Valtiel and he felt himself getting weak. He hated pain.

Wesker watched as the monster began to tug on his restraints violently. Blood began to seep around the leather bands across his wrists as he just watched him writhe in complete agony. After a good thirty minutes, he stopped fidgeting and laid still, his chest heaving with every breath. "Are you quite finished, demon?" The creature whimpered from under his mask when in a flash, Albert ripped off part of the mask that concealed his mouth. He screeched in fear at this and flicked his strange black tongue at the man. Wesker snatched it then as Valtiel made grotesque gagging noises in his grasp. "Peculiar…"

"—uck yo---"This elicited a chuckle from Wesker and he released his tongue.

"So you do talk?" Wesker ran his finger down the needle. There was a label on the syringe and Valtiel could barely make out a capital "T", but the label was so worn, as if it had been sitting for ages.

"Wesker!" The other scientist, Birkin, came rushing in. "I need help restraining the other one!"

"Of course you do…" Albert scoffed and he laid the needle on a table in Valtiel's line of sight. He stormed away, quicker than a normal man's pace, and the other scientist fidgeted behind him.

"Well now…" Wesker jabbed the tranquilizer into the Red Pyramid Thing's arm. He stopped pulling on his restraints almost immediately. "Good boy…" Pyr tried to kick at him, but was unsuccessful as everything began to go black.

Valtiel focused on the blood pouring out of his wrists. He was slowly losing consciousness when suddenly he looked back up at that elongated, sickening needle.

"You can't even handle a tranquilizer, Birkin?" Wesker looked the young scientist up and down disapprovingly. He walked towards him, seemingly to elicit fear out of him, but William didn't know his true intentions. He grabbed the man by the wrist and held him against the table.

"Albert I-"William stopped as he felt Wesker's hot breath against his neck, followed by his tongue. "I---I---I-m married." Birkin pushed on Albert, fearing the consequences.

"Didn't stop you in college. " The man persisted as he forced his hands down the waistband of William's trousers.

The blood around Valtiel's wrist began to take a form. Out of the blood rose a very large Closer. The corners of the angel's mouth turned into a wicked grin as he struggled again to get out, drawing more blood and rising up fiendish dogs and sickening Pendulums. One of the flying monster's blades stuck his restraint and he freed himself.

Revenge was imminent.

_Now you stand reborn before us all_

_So glad to see you well..._


	5. So Weak and Powerless

Disclaimer: This is not canon, in anyway shape or form. It's just a conversation between me and a friend. There will be funny parts, really ridiculous, sad, and serious parts. All characters copyright their respective owners.

"Oh, Albert!" Pyr opened his eyes to what he prayed to God wasn't sex sounds. Unfortunately, that's exactly what he awakened to, and he was even more miffed by the fact that there were two DUDES humping right next to him. He growled low in his throat before he heard an alarm sounding.

Wesker ripped out of Birkin and pulled on his pants as he hobbled out of the room. He heard very large footsteps approaching and turned to see a horde of hideous monsters, being led by that 'angel'. He pushed his dark shades up on his nose and took a few steps forward until Valtiel jumped onto the wall and sprung to the ceiling. "William!" The man yelled behind him. "Release the B.O.W.S."

The executioner listened to the growingly distant sounds of gunshots, growls, whimpers, snarls, and screams. The alarm was still quite audible and very annoying. He felt the restraints loosen, but he was weak.

[i] So weak and powerless over you… [/i]

"Wake up…" Valtiel gently nudged the monster. He tried to sit him up, but his struggles were only in vain. "Jesus, Fat ass! GET UP!" He forced all of his bodyweight into Pyr's side, making him roll off the bed. Feeling sorry, he climbed off the cot and got on his knees at his friend's side. "We're getting out of here!" Valtiel heard a growl and slowly turned around. He was suddenly picked up by his throat and thrown into the nearby wall. He tried to get up, but the attacker was already there again and picked him up once more before running with him. Valtiel felt his back hit metal, hard enough to make him bleed, and watched as he was drug across a counter and thrown into another wall. His vision started to go black and the last thing he remembered was a pair of glowing crimson eyes glaring at him.

[i] Jam another dragon down the hole… [/i]

"You sad little creature…" Valtiel felt something being injected into this arm as he awoke in a dank dungeon cell. It was very different from the futuristic science lab he used to be trapped in. He looked into the face of a very muscular man with a red beret casually thrown onto his head. There was a distinct scar on the right side of his face over his eye. If Val hadn't been suffering from so much blood loss, he would've hit the guy. But the man left shortly after, closing the prison like door behind him.

Val heard a grunt and looked to his left to see The Red Pyramid Thing sitting up. He immediately fled to his friend's side and put his arms around his neck, waiting for him to throw him off. But the violence never came. Instead, that long black tongue came out from under Pyr's helmet and gently licked the side of Val's face. He shuddered slightly and chuckled.

"Very funny." He grabbed the tongue and yanked, but it didn't retract. It continued its slimy trail down to Val's neck and then to his chest. "What are you doing?" He asked more in concern for his friend's sanity than anything.

"You wanted this." Pyr put him on his back and lifted up his helmet so his mouth was exposed as he withdrew his tongue. He smashed his lips against Val's, muffling his noises and probably leaving bruises. Maybe it was just the drugs, but he couldn't deny the new feelings for his friend. He'd had nurses and mannequins all the time, whether they liked it or not, but he'd never had anything like what Valtiel could give him. He moved his lips from the smaller creature's to his chest and kissed him gently.

"If you're doing this because you feel sorry for me, you can stop." Val squirmed under him, but Pyr kept kissing down his chest, getting lower and lower. His tongue slipped up the hem of Val's garment suddenly and he growled in his throat. Val felt the hot appendage on his upper thigh and whimpered. He was being teased and he knew it. He lifted up his apron, trying to get the tongue to go higher, but it remained as it was. Pyr heard voiced above them and quickly sat up and waited for what seemed like forever to poor aroused Valtiel.

After a while, Pyr quickly grabbed Val and put his feet upon his shoulders. "We have to make this quick." He used one hand to hold up his helmet as the other held one of Valtiel's oddly smooth legs. 'Does he shave them?' Pyr shook the thought out of his head before putting his tongue at Val's entrance and forcing it inside.

Valtiel let out a breathy moan and he heard Pyr chuckle. He wasn't loose, but he clearly wasn't a virgin. "Well great," The executioner had removed his tongue and was now positioning himself at Val's entrance. "You've just made this easier." He pushed in suddenly and the smaller creature cried out. He wasted no time in getting his thrusts to a good speed as he pounded into his new lover. Valtiel moaned loudly every time he thrust in and had to grip the floor and curl his toes to keep from screaming.

Pyr picked up his pace and began to go harder as Val's moans got faster and more desperate. He angled himself a bit and knew he'd hit something when Valtiel suddenly propped himself up and cried out. Pyr covered his mouth as he kept hitting the spot, each time getting deeper and faster.

Valtiel felt a familiar feeling swell in his stomach and he gasped for air. "I'm gonna-" He didn't get to finish his sentence though as a warm milky substance shot onto Pyr's apron and Valtiel bit his hand to keep from screaming too loudly. Pyr felt his release coming soon and he picked up his speed before pushing into him once more and holding there until his seed completely emptied into the monster below him.

Wesker threw open the door to the cell to find the monsters on the bed. Pyramid Head had his helmet off and Val was resting on top of him. He could faintly smell sweat as he sat the food on the floor next to the bed before slowly slipping out and leaving the two to their confinement.


	6. Your halo's slippin' down

Disclaimer: This is not canon, in anyway shape or form. It's just a conversation between me and a friend. There will be funny parts, really ridiculous, sad, and serious parts. All characters copyright their respective owners. Lyrics copyright A Perfect Circle. (Lyrics in italics)

"Morning, Pyr." Valtiel rolled over so he could easily jump off the bed. Then he realized where he was and scowled. They were still locked in that filthy dungeon with no way out. He put his head against the bars of the cell and sighed, more in anger than sadness. At least he had his friend, who had newly been promoted to lover. Speaking of which, he was still asleep. Strangely enough, Val couldn't hear him snoring or his loud breath through his helmet, but took no notice of this. He walked over to the large creature sprawled out on the cot and shook him.

Valtiel jumped back, but kept his hand on his friend. His skin felt as if it was frozen and when Val moved his ungloved hand down to the creature's wrist, he could feel no pulse. He swallowed heard and reached his hand under the helmet and placed it gently on his lips. No breath. A small whimper came out of him as he felt for pulse at the monster's neck, and the last glimmer of hope vanished when he felt none.

The angel threw himself into the bars of the cell and screamed. "God damn you scientists. I'll fucking kill you!" he screamed at the stairwell, hoping they could hear. These freaks had somehow managed to kill the Red Pyramid Thing. He was invincible in Silent Hill, but maybe that was it. Maybe outside of the town, he had no power. He only had his muscle and strength, but that had done him no good. Valtiel hit his head off the bars, feeling a trickle of blood fall down from his forehead inside his mask. A drop landed on the floor and began to bubble. He stepped back and fell to the ground as he struggled to get away from the large creature that was forming from his small drop of blood. He felt the seal of Metatron on his shoulder ache as it began to cast an eerie crimson glow on the wall next to him. He howled in pain as the ache turned into a sensation that felt like someone was ripping the thin skin off of his shoulder blade. He heard something grown in front of him and when he opened his eyes, the blood had turned into a figure that stood a good three feet taller than him. What was most noticeable was the pointed pyramid helmet on his head. This one was different, as it possessed no apron, showing a very bare and scarred chest. It had a glowing tattoo of the seal of Metatron on its right shoulder as well, and when the figure was fully formed, the seal stopped glowing. Valtiel hissed something at it in a language that sounded like something that would come from an old zombie movie. The creature turned and grabbed the bars before pulling as hard as it could. There was a loud cracking sound as he ripped two of the bars from the frame. He kept this up until there was a hole big enough for him to pass through, and thus was certainly big enough for the smaller creature.

Valtiel got on all fours and leaped through the hole as the other creature trailed behind; carrying a Great Knife just like Pyr, but this one was larger and seemed more like a military knife. He'd remembered seeing the creature in a nightmare (for no one dreamed peacefully in Silent Hill). It was shortly after that Alex Sheppard has disappeared that the creature appeared in his nightmares, haunting and torturing him. This monster seemed to have no intention of harming him though as Valtiel crawled along the ceiling towards the light above. He signaled for the monster to stop following as he crept along the walls, avoiding any red lasers and sneaking past any of the motion-sensitive security cameras. He heard a voice in a nearby room and peeked inside.

It was nearly midnight and William Birkin still did not have his report for Wesker finished. He sipped on his coffee as he typed on the computer, feeling like one of those brainwashed zombies in the storeroom. He let his head hit the desk after a while in exasperation. The introduction and the conclusion of his paper was extremely weak and he knew that Albert would chew him out in morning, but he didn't care as long as he could show that he actually put enough effort to turn it in. He heard the door to his office close and assumed Annette had closed it.

Annette. That name made him swallow hard. He was cheating on his wife with a man that she hated, and truthfully, he almost hated him too. He hadn't even spoken to Annette in weeks, blaming it on work. He hadn't even seen Sherry, their daughter. He thought her birthday was last week, but he didn't even know what day it was today. He was so preoccupied with the new virus research that he'd even forgotten to eat. He sighed again and sat his head up to see a figure sitting on the shelf above his laptop.

William fell back in his chair as Valtiel smiled and waved mockingly. "You sick little bastard." The monster spat at the terrified man in front of him. "You thought you could kill him and just get away with it?"

"Wha-what do you mean?" The sweat rolled down the young scientist's forehead as the monster jumped from his perch, his boots landing on either side of the man's head. Birkin began to tremble and this only made the monster's smile turn into a malevolent grin.

"You learn a lot coming from a ghost town, but the one thing I'll never forget…" The monster stuck his face down into William's as he paused. His breath smelled of brimstone and smoke. "…Some fear death, but others," He paused again before cackling and placing his hand on William's forehead. The blood flowed from his now white eyes and his mouth that was growing paler by the second. "Others pray for it." He watched as the young scientist's body convulsed and he bled just as Ms. Lisa Garland had, but she had died because the town had pity. This scientist would die out of retribution and hatred. The Red Pyramid Thing had taught him the value of punishment and he now understood it more than any as his victim finally ceased his seizure and his last breath left his cold pink lips. Valtiel stood abruptly as the door was approached. He jumped behind a nearby cabinet as Albert Wesker came in.

It was interesting to him how humans reacted when they find that their loved ones have been killed. They always seemed to blame themselves, just as Wesker did now when he got on his knees in front of his friend and cursed himself for not being in the room. He pulled out a phone and began to talk to someone by the name of Sergei. Valtiel stayed silent even when he saw a tear roll down the heartless man's cheek and fall onto the blood stained lab coat of his deceased partner. He didn't bother to move when Wesker took off his glasses, revealing bloodshot blue eyes tainted with tears. His eyes suddenly flashed red as he stood and began to throw anything in his reach around the room, destroying millions of dollars worth of computers and equipment. After a few minutes of this he became tired and sat next to his companion who lay still and silent in the cold room. He placed the other's head on his lap and ran his fingers through his hair, not pausing to wipe any tears that fell now. But this didn't bother Valtiel at all, because he had just felt the same. He was not the saintly angel the Order proclaimed him to be.

He was just a killer.

_Recall the deeds as if they're all_

_Someone else's atrocious stories…_


	7. The Outsider

Disclaimer: This is not canon, in anyway shape or form. It's just a conversation between me and a friend. There will be funny parts, really ridiculous, sad, and serious parts. All characters copyright their respective owners. Lyrics copyright: A Perfect Circle. (Lyrics in italics)

The man in front of Wesker took a long drag from his cigar. "So, you killed one, and the other escaped?" Krauser hissed. After Sergei had died, someone got the bright idea that Krauser should take over. Wesker would've easily been the better candidate, but he had deceived this man, and his late lover, far too many times.

"William Birkin is dead, Krauser." Albert swallowed visibly, but tried not to be too obvious that he was losing his composure. The other man obviously couldn't tel, because he just chuckled.

"About damn time, wouldn't you say?" Wesker blinked from behind his shades, but said nothing. "So, I take it you'll be stealing his research, eh?"

"I had not intentions." His voice felt like it was ready to crack, as if he were regressing back into puberty. His breath was getting heavier as he seethed with rage. Krauser had changed. He was no longer the gentleman he had been. After Umbrella fell apart, he was transformed into a megalomaniac. "I'll find that damn creature, and he'll be ours." He paused as he looked back over his shoulder, his eyes hidden by his shades. Even with the dark glasses on Krauser could see the rage from a deep red glow behind the lenses. "I'm releasing our improved Nemesis. He'll attack anything resembling a B.O.W. now. We'll rule this world Krauser, I assure you." Krauser noted that Wesker sounded more psychotic than usual as he stood to leave in his black combat boots. Krauser lit another cigar as he watched his cohort leave in his usual brisk manner.

"I'm sure we will, comrade Wesker." He extinguished the cigar on his palm and let out a hideous laugh. This world could only hold one ruler, and he knew Wesker had no intention of letting him have a share of it.

Valtiel kept trudging down the sci-fi hallway. He gripped his stomach as the pain tore through him. If he didn't stop to rest, he'd probably pass out. He'd expelled too much energy and the buzzing in his head was pleading with him to sleep, but he knew it would only guarantee his capture. He leaned over and coughed heavily until vomit threatened to spew from him. He gagged before hearing oncoming footsteps and he took off down the corridor. He panted loudly, the pain was nearly unbearable and he had no way of healing. He was in the middle of a laboratory and there were no valves in site. Just his luck.

Val finally leaned against the wall before doubling over and heaving up whatever was in his stomach. The footsteps had been long gone, but he couldn't take any chances. He'd made sure to 'break the lock' on the security room so they couldn't see the cameras, but he still felt like he was being stalked.

Project Nemesis stepped out of his tube and Wesker jumped back. Nemesis began scanning him with the computer technology embedded in him. He was a threat, but just as he drew back his fist, the B.O.W. seemingly disappeared, running too fast for him. He noticed that the man had left behind a very nice Rocket Launcher AT however. He groaned as he picked up the weapon and tossed it over his shoulder with ease. Suddenly, he was being fed new commands as the image of a lanky creature with no face and a mouth on the side of its head was fed into his consciousness. His eyes glowed crimson for a moment as he set out in search of his target.

'Kill the Red Pyramid Thing?' Pyr scoffed as he sat up from where he had been 'killed'. He looked around and saw the field of dead zombies around him and he swallowed dryly. He rubbed the back of his neck from where his helmet had been removed. Something wasn't right about the way the zombies had died. Seeing that his helmet and his precious knife were gone, he clumsily stood up and walked out the door, finding more dead zombies. He looked at one and noticed a very familiar glove lying next to its head. "God dammit, Val!"

The angel had only gone a few feet when he leaned over and threw up again. He didn't know how long he could last as his vision began to cloud and grow dark. But would his friend have shown this weakness? No, he wouldn't. He suddenly felt pathetic as he hit his head against the back of the wall and slunk down. He began to feel nauseous once more, but now everything was going black. He felt himself grow weaker and he let go of his bleeding middle. He heard footsteps but he felt so weak and powerless, like a heroin addict that takes so much that his legs go numb. That's when he heard what sounded like a gun cocking, but he knew it was much bigger than a gun.

"Monster…" Came a sick growl and Valtiel ducked into a room just in time to avoid being blown to pieces. He heard the thing yell out a battle cry as his head began to twitch wildly. He suddenly saw a part in the ventilation that had been removed and he jumped up into it before scooting as far back as he could. He felt the monster enter the room as his head began to spin. His chest rose quickly and harshly as he tried to keep from hyperventilating. He closed his eyes behind his mask and choked a little as he bit down on his lip to keep from being heard. He couldn't stop the sweat from pouring, the tears from forming, and the trembling that had began to overtake his body. He was weak, he was not like his friend.

He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he let out a quiet sob before clamping one ungloved hand over his mouth. He heard a low growl and then a long period of silence. Presuming the monster had gone, he let out a sigh of relief. His body was then abruptly jerked forward as Nemesis tugged on the hole, threatening to bring the whole ventilation shaft down. He pulled downward harder and Valtiel tumbled out and onto the desk, harming his vision even more and making it harder to stay conscious.

"Well hell," Pyr pulled up his mask as he spoke until his foot hit something hard and metal poking out of an under-construction hallway. His knife was lying there and he couldn't help but smile like a kid on Christmas. He picked it up before he noticed a dark black spot in the hallway cattycornered from him. There was a door that was practically off its hinges. He put his knife on his shoulder, with great difficulty, and crept down to investigate. Two hands appeared outside the door then as they gripped the floor. One was covered with the crimson glove but the other was bare. The Executioner looked down at the glove in his hand before the hands on the floor began to jerkily go back into the doorframe, as if the owner was being dragged to its death.

_Disconnect and self-destruct one bullet at a time.  
What's your rush now?  
Everyone will have his day to die..._


End file.
